Have
by morph
Summary: The TARDIS muses about things being better with two. Part of my TARDIS 100 series. TARDIS POV. Set During 'The Unquiet Dead.' One shot.


AN/ The BBC owns Doctor Who, and I, as you well know, do not. This fic is for eevee's little challenge of having me and LilCosette pic a Doctor and a companion and write a fic with the theme of Better With Two. I chose 9 and Rose. This fic takes place during 'The Unquiet Dead' and is from the TARDIS' POV. Part of my TARDIS 100 series. Thanks to LilCosette for lookig it over for me. Enjoy and have a happy holidays!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I was being difficult. I'm allowed to do that, you know. I can do whatever I want to them. I have that power. Of course, I would have been happy to comply to their requests of various locations, but it doesn't help when they're pressing buttons willy-nilly. The Doctor was trying to teach his new companion, a lovely young girl named Rose Tyler, a few of the basics of how to pilot me. Part of the problem was she kept pushing the wrong buttons. Another part of the problem was that although I knew where they wanted to go, I didn't particularly want to go there myself.

So I gave them a hard landing. It wasn't a crash, but I channelled some of the force of the landing up into the counsel room. It was just enough to knock them off their feet, but not enough to do them any serious harm. They didn't really mind. In fact, they were laughing.

"Blimey!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor bounced easily back onto his feet and went to my controls. "Are you alright?" he asked her. He asked me the same question in his mind, and my readouts told him the positive news that I was just fine.

"Yeah, I think so," Rose answered, getting to her feet. "Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" She peered at the controls, though she would never be able to understand them.

"I did it! Give the man a medal!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Earth. Naples. December 24th, 1860." He grinned a thousand-watt grin and folded his arms across his chest, extremely satisfied to have been able to show this to Rose. It was her first trip back in time from the year we had picked her up. For some reason she seemed to mean more to him right then than anything else. He was desperate to impress her, to share his life with her. I knew very well that the Doctor did not fare very well travelling on his own, and I knew already that he had picked a good companion in Rose. She had a good heart and mind.

"That's so weird," Rose said, still not quite used to the new time-travel aspect of her life. "It's Christmas."

The Doctor gestured to the doors that lead outside. He was ever the showman, and this was his gift to her. "All yours."

Rose looked at the doors but didn't move towards them. Her mind was buzzing with the thoughts and concepts she was being injected into. "But it's like… think about it though. Christmas. 1860. It happens once, just once, and it's gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again."

The Doctor's smile never left his face. He realised that Rose understood him in a way that only a few people ever did before. He was glad, and so was I. I knew better than anyone that he needed companions. Life was simply not worth living for him if he didn't have someone to share it with.

"Except for you," Rose continued. She looked into his eyes and thought "_This power, this life that you have, it's amazing. I'm so very lucky you are sharing it with me_." Aloud, she said, "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

I would have smirked at that if I could. This particular regeneration seemed to have inexhaustible energy, always dashing around my console. It was like a nervous energy that needed to be burnt off, perhaps an effect left over from the Time War. Even still, the Doctor had always seemed to have a busy lifestyle. Places to go, things to see, people to meet, worlds to save. That was why he needed to share his life. Someone had to be there to share all that with him.

The Doctor, still smiling, shrugged and acknowledged the truth in Rose's words. "Not a bad life?"

Rose grinned, and for a moment, she looked just like him. "Better with two."

I hummed happily. Nothing could have summed it up better than Rose's words. I knew then that she would never want to leave him. So long as they were together, things were going to be okay. It was at that exact moment that I realised that although the Doctor and I will always have each other and will share a special bond that no other being can ever really fully understand, the Doctor and Rose will also always have each other.


End file.
